A Brothers Forbidden Love
by HunHannie
Summary: Perasaan yang terpendam... Perasaan yang dikendalikkan oleh hubungan darah dari sebuah cinta terlarang antara kakak dan adik. Pair : HunHan. Warning : YAOI, INCEST, etc


Sejak kelahirannya, sejak kehadiran dia dirumahku, aku sudah sangat membencinya.

Dia, adikku. Telah membuatku kehilangan kasih sayang orang tuaku. Dia merampasnya layaknya seorang preman yang merampas uang jajan anak sekolahan.

Aku membencinya. Sungguh. Kebencian ini seolah ingin membunuhku. Mencekikku hingga aku tidak bisa bernafas lagi dan akhirnya kehilangan nyawaku.

"Luhan, kau harus menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Sehun."

Aku muak dengan pembicaraan ini. Semua ini membuatku mual. Mengaduk perutku hingga aku benar-benar ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutku.

"Kau anak yang kami banggakan. Jangan pernah mencoreng nama keluarga kita." Ibu lagi-lagi mengatakan hal yang sama padaku.

Berulang kali dia mengatakan hal itu padaku. Berulang kali juga dia selalu mengabaikanku seolah aku ini hanyalah sampah yang tak berguna.

"Kau juga, Sehun. Kau harus menjadi anak yang lebih hebat dari ayah dan kakakmu. Buat kami bangga."

Aku menggeram. Sehun berdiri disampingku, dan terlihat mengacuhkan ayah dan ibuku. Tapi kenapa mereka begitu menyayangi dia sedangkan disini ada aku yang selalu mengharapkan belaian kasih sayang mereka? Kenapa mereka lebih memilih dia yang hanya seorang bocah liar yang selalu dapat ranking disekolahnya?

 **...**

 _ **Perasaan yang terpendam...**_

 _ **Perasaan yang dikendalikkan oleh hubungan darah dari sebuah cinta terlarang antara kakak dan adik.**_

 **...**

 **A Brothers Forbidden Love (Ibitsu Na Kakera)**

 **By : OGAWA Chise**

 **Status : Completed**

 **Main pair/cast : Hunhan/ Sehun & Luhan.**

 **Genre(s) : Psychological/ Smut/ Tragedy/ Yaoi/ Mature/ Incest**

 **Yang harus diperhatikan agar tidak bingung :**

 **Point of Viewnya semuanya adalah Luhan, dan kalau menemukan bintang tiga itu artinya flashback dan flashback end.**

 **A/N : Sebelumnya sayang ingin memberitahukan pada reader semua kalau isi cerita ini bukan hasil dari pemikiran saya melainkan karya dari seorang Ogawa Chise yang akhir-akhir ini manga yaoi buatannya menjadi favoritku. Isi ceritanya dibuat seperti versi aslinya meski mungkin akan terasa beda dan aneh karena gaya penulisan saya. Intinya jangan tuduh saya menjadi plagiat karena saya sudah mencoba menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi mungkin agar tidak terlalu bingung, sebaiknya baca versi aslinya, dijamin seru, tapi terserah selera. Ok!**

 **...**

 **HAPPY READING, untuk para pembaca!**

 **...**

"Luhan, kenapa akhir-akhir ini nilaimu selalu menurun? Kau tidak bisa masuk jurusan kedokteran kalau nilaimu terus seperti ini."

Aku menunduk. Sungguh, aku merasa benar-benar seperti sampah. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan? Usaha kerasku untuk membuat kedua orang tuaku bangga kini hanyalah angan-angan yang tidak akan pernah ku raih.

"Kau harus lebih giat lagi. Aku yakin kalau kau melakukannya lebih tekun dan serius, nilaimu akan kembali naik dan kau bisa masuk jurusan kedokteran di Universitas Negeri manapun yang kau mau."

Guru Kim didepanku mencoba untuk menghiburku. Sayangnya semua itu sia-sia. Sekeras apapun dia meyakinkan aku, pada akhirnya aku akan menyerah. Sudah cukup usahaku selama ini, toh, sekeras apapun aku berusaha, adikku akan tetap menjadi pusat perhatian ke dua orang tuaku.

"Terimakasih, pak, selama ini sudah menjadi pembimbingku. Aku akan berusaha keras setelah ini."

Hah, omong kosong! Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun. Biarkan saja semuanya tetap seperti ini. Aku tidak mau lagi melakukan hal yang sia-sia.

langkah kakiku membawaku keluar ruangan. Suara petir yang datang tiba-tiba membuatku kaget. Kulihat, jendela sudah basah. Diluar sana sedang hujan deras dan aku tidak membawa payung.

"Sial!"

Dinginnya udara membuatku menggigil. Tanpa kusadari, aku sudah berada dipintu keluar sekolahku.

"Kakak!"

Suara itu... suara yang benar-benar sangat kubenci. Suara adikku.

"Kakak baru mau pulang?"

Pertanyaan konyol. Jelas-jelas aku ini memang baru mau pulang. Tapi dia masih tetap mempertanyakan hal itu. Aku benar-benar malu mempunyai adik seperti dirinya. Sial! Sial! Sial!

Tapi aku masih menjawab pertanyaan adikku dengan anggukan pelan. Aku tidak mungkin berteriak marah padanya. Ada banyak orang disini dan aku tidak mau mereka mengetahui kelakuanku yang ternyata sangat membenci adiknya sendiri.

Derap langkahnya menuju kearahku.

"Kakak tidak bawa payung, kan? Pakai saja payungku. Lagipula aku pulangnya masih lama."

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menerima payung putih yang disodorkan padaku. Buru-buru aku membuka payung itu dan berjalan cepat menerjang hujan. Aku tidak mau berlama-lama bersama dia.

"Aku pulang!"

Sekeras apapun aku berteriak, tidak akan ada yang pernah membalasnya.

Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku jadi pelupa? Aku benar-benar terlihat bodoh, meski faktanya tidak ada orang yang melihatku.

GREB

Sesuatu yang basah memelukku dari belakang. Aku melirik sekilas dari ujung mataku.

Pelukkan dia semakin erat. Rasaya sangat dingin.

Bocah bodoh! Bukankah tadi dia bilang pulangnya masih lama? Kenapa dia sudah ada disini.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak, kak. Aku ingin memeluk kakak. Hanya sebentar, kakak jangan marah, ya?"

"Sudah lama sekali aku tidak menghirup bau tubuhmu, kak. Rasanya aku sangat merindukanmu." "Aku ingin menyentuhmu, kak."

Aku diam saja selama dia memelukku. Pelukkannya semakin erat dan rapat.

Jari-jarinya yang panjang sudah mulai menggerayangi tubuhku. Tapi aku tidak peduli.

Tangannya sudah mulai membuka kancing kemejaku satu persatu.

Sehun akan ereksi meskipun hanya melihat tubuhku, kakaknya sendiri.

Bukankah ini lucu? Dia, adikku sendiri mempunyai nafsu yang sangat besar terhadap aku, kakaknya sendiri. Aku saja ingin tertawa.

"Tubuh kakak sangat manis dan lembut seperti permen kapas."

Kancing kemejaku sudah sepenuhnya terbuka. Lidah panjang dia sudah mulai menjilati putingku yang sudah tak tertutup apapun.

Sebenarnya aku malas meladeni dia. Tapi, jika aku menolaknya, dia akan terus memaksaku. Dan mengganggu waktu senggangku. Lebih baik aku meladeninya dan segera menyelesaikan ini.

"Jangan banyak omong. Langsung saja selesaikan semua ini."

"Jadi itu yang kakak inginkan? Baiklah."

Sehun mulai membuka resleting celanaku dan mulai menjilati milikku yang masih lemas.

"Kau milikku, kak. Hanya aku yang bisa memiliki kakak."

Sehun akan selalu melakukan segala cara agar bisa menyentuhku. Melakukan apa saja asalkan nafsunya terlampiaskan.

Aku terkekeh kecil. Heh, memangnya siapa yang membuatnya seperti in? Jawabannya adalah karena aku sendiri.

Aku yang telah membuat adikku menjadi seperti ini. Tepatnya tiga tahun lalu.

Seingatku, kami tidak pernah memiliki hubungan seperti ini sebagai saudara.

Setiap hari aku selalu sibuk belajar demi meraih impianku menjadi seorang dokter. Demi membanggakan kedua orang tuaku, dan demi membuat mereka kembali menyayangiku sebelum dia datang dikehidupanku.

Adikku selalu sibuk dengan teman-temannya. Entah itu sibuk dengan club sekolah ataupun kegiatan lainnya hingga membuat dia mengabaikan pelajaran. Namun sialnya, meskipun dia seperti itu, dia akan mendapatkan nilai yang lebih baik dariku.

Karena hal itu juga, kedua orang tuaku semakin memfokuskan perhatian mereka pada adikku. Dan melupakan aku.

Sehun seolah menjerumuskan aku ke neraka. Tanpa sadar menyiksaku hingga aku ingin mati saja.

Aku selalu bertanya-tanya, bagaimana caranya aku mengalahkan dia?

Aku selalu bertanya bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan kembali harga diriku yang sudah pergi.

BRUK

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu yang jatuh.

Sial! Aku terlalu terhanyut dalam pikiranku hingga lupa menutup pintu kamar mandi.

Mataku membulat seketika saat mendapati adikku tengah terduduk tepat di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang mengocok penisnya.

"KAU!"

Aku menggeram marah. siapa yang tidak marah kalau tahu ada seseorang yang mengintipmu saat sedang mandi. Terlebih orang itu adalah adikmu sendiri. Ah! Sial. Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya!

"K-kakak..."

Suara terdengar lirih. Aku menyeringai saat dia hendak pergi dari tempatnya.

DUK

Aku menginjak miliknya yang sudah menegang seraya menekannya dengan keras. Si bodoh itu, hanya karena melihatku mandi saja sudah membuatnya ereksi seperti ini. Cih! Benar-benar menjijikkan.

"Kau sedang apa disini, HAH?!"

Aku berteriak seraya semakin menekan kakiku di penisnya.

"Ah!"

Hey, memangnya siapa yang menyuruhmu mendesah? Dasar adik bodoh.

"Kau mengintip aku telanjang, HAH?!"

Dia terlihat kesakitan. Tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Aku terus menekan penisnya hingga cairan spermanya berceceran mengotori kakiku.

"Hahaha! Kau keluar hanya karena gara-gara mengintipku? Dasar adik mesum!"

"Ma-maaf, kak..."

Suaranya lirih sekali. Dia terlihat sudah mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Tapi apa peduliku?

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan kamu."

Dia tersentak hingga menatapku dengan kedua matanya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Apa... apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuat kakak memaafkan aku?"

Aku menyeringai. Tiba-tiba ide konyol melintas dikepalaku. Membuat dia dipermalukan sekali tidak apa-apakan?

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan apapun agar bisa kumaafkan?"

Dia mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau berfoto dan tunjukkan pada semua orang disekolah." aku menyeringai. "Foto kamu saat telanjang, dengan pita yang menghias penismu yang tegang?"

"Ti-tidak, kak... I-itu..."

"Lakukan atau aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirimu?" "Bukankah itu lebih bagus dari pada orang lain tahu kalau kamu itu orang mesum yang ereksi hanya karena melihat tubuh kakaknya yang telanjang?"

Aku benar-benar menghancurkan dirinya yang masih polos. Menghancurkan bocah 14 tahun yang belum tahu apa-apa.

Guru langsung memanggil ibuku saat foto Sehun sudah terpajang dan dilihat oleh orang-orang. Ibu sangat marah saat itu. wajahnya memerah dan ia tidak pernah mau menatap dia lagi.

"Ini benar-benar memalukan. Kau mempermalukkan nama keluarga Oh!"

"Mama, tenanglah. Tidak baik bagi kesehatan mama kalau terus berteriak. Darah tinggimu bisa kambuh."

Aku memeluk erat tubuh ibuku yang bergetar karena marah dan tangis. Saat itu, aku bisa merasakan kemarahan ibuku dari remasannya dipundakku.

"Luhan, Luhan..." ibu menangis dipundakku. Namun justru aku malah menyunggingkan senyuman senang.

"Hanya dirimu satu-satunya harapan kami. Luhan, sayangku, hanya kau yang bisa membanggakan kami dan mengikuti jejak ayahmu."

Untuk sesaat aku berpikir, apakah aku sudah mengalahkannya? Apakah aku sudah mampu membuat kedua orang tuaku kembali menyayangiku seperti dulu? Rasanya aku sudah menang. Tapi perasaan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar...

CKLEK

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, tapi sebuah suara menghentikanku.

"Kakak..."

Suara itu terdengar sangat lirih. Aku menengok dan mendapati Sehun sedang terduduk merapat di tembok dengan tangan yang memeluk erat lututnya.

"Kakak sudah puas, kan sekarang?"

Kenapa aku tidak bisa membalas perkataanya? Rasanya hatiku merasa sakit saat mendengar suaranya.

"Kakakku yang begitu manis, rapuh dan yang paling kejam..."

"..."

"Aku selalu ingin berbicara denganmu, dan mendapatkan perhatian darimu. Tapi.. aku tidak mau membuat kakak membenciku..."

SRET

Tangan Sehun menahan kakiku. Kulihat, dia sudah merubah posisinya dan tertelungkup dibawahku dengan tangan yang menggulung bagian bawah celanaku.

"Berikan aku hadiah..."

Aku tersentak. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan? Apa sekarang aku sudah benar-benar menghancurkan adikku?

"Hina aku..."

Lidah panasnya menyapu kulit kakiku yang tak tertutup.

"Berikan aku tubuhmu, kakakku yang tercinta..."

Mungkin... aku memang sudah menghancurkan adikku. Aku merubah hal yang diinginkan oleh adikku...

Membuatnya terobsesi padaku dan akhirnya, memiliki rasa yang begitu besar padaku, kakaknya sendiri.

Setelah semua itu, Sehun dibuang. Dia dibuang dari sekolahnya. Gagal ujian masuk SMA.

Menjadi bocah liar yang bodoh.

Kadang-kadang dia berkelahi, ikut tawuran dan sampai berurusan dengan polisi.

Ayah dan ibu tidak memperdulikan dia lagi.

Setelah itu, aku memberikan _hadiah_ pada adikku. Dan dia bilang, hanya aku yang dimilikki oleh dia hingga obsesinya padaku semakin besar.

Tapi... adikku masih punya harga diri. Dia kembali giat belajar dan perlahan membuat pandangan ayah dan ibu kembali terarah padanya.

Aku semakin membecinya. Tapi obsesinya padaku lebih besar dari pada rasa benciku.

"Aku penasaran, bagaimana rasanya saat aku ada didalam tubuh kakak? Pasti rasanya luar biasa."

Adikku suka sekali menghisap dan menjilat diriku.

"Demi apapun... aku ingin sekali masuk kedalam tubuhmu, kak." "Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya aku bisa memasukkan punyaku?"

Meskipun aku menghianati Sehun sebanyak yang aku mau, hatiku tidak pernah merasa sudah menang darinya.

"Kau menyebalkan!"

Cukup sudah! Dia benar-benar membuatku marah kali ini. Rasanya muak sekali melihat wajah memelasnya yang terlihat bodoh.

DUAK

Aku mendorong adikku dengan keras hingga membuat punggunya menabrak tembok. Tapi... ekspresinya membuat aku tidak tega juga.

"Ah... kakak, kau tidak membiarkan aku menelan cairanmu?"

Suaranya terdengar seolah dia sedang menantangku.

Aku melirik Sehun dari ujung mataku. "Kau benar-benar ingin memasukan _itu_ kedalam tubuhku?"

Pertanyaanku barusan sukses membuat Sehun berdiri dan menunjukkan ekspresi antusiasnya.

"Y-ya... aku ingin masuk kedalam tubuh kakak..."

"Kau sungguh ingin memasukan penis kotormu ke dalam tubuhku?"

"YA!"

Cih! dia mudah sekali masuk kedalam perangkapku.

"Tapi, kak. Aku baru ingat kalau tadi ada seorang gadis yang memberikan kakak sesuatu."

Sesuatu? Sepertinya itu bukan sesuatu yang penting. Tapi aku penasaran juga.

"Berikan padaku!"

"Ini hanya alamat emailnya kok." Sehun berseru seraya memberikan sebuah kertas kecil.

Aku menatap sekilas kertas berisi alamat email itu. Memang benar ini bukanlah sesuatu yang penting.

CKLEK

BRRR (Author : suara api nyala dari kompor maksudnya.)

"Kau tahu, Sehun? Gadis itu adalah puteri dari direktur Rumah Sakit Seoul?"

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung membakar kertas itu pada api kompor yang baru saja kunyalakan.

"E-eh... aku tidak tahu, kak. Gadis itu tidak bilang apa-apa padaku."

"Jadi begitu, ya... Kau selalu punya wajah yang tampan yang bisa membuat siapa saja terpesona padamu."

Sekilas, ide kotor muncul dikepalaku. Aku menyeringai saat mengingat hal itu. Rasanya, mungkin aku akan menang setelah melakukan hal ini.

"Kau tahu, Sehun? Mungkin kalau kau berhasil mendapatkan gadis itu, kau bisa menjadi direktur rumah sakit besar seperti RS Seoul."

"Ti-tidak, kak. Aku hanya mau kakak."

Seringaiku semakin melebar saat mendengar penuturan polos adikku.

"Kalau begitu... kau sudah tidak membutuhkan wajah tampanmu itu, kan?"

Aku membalikkan badanku seraya menyodorkan penjepit besi yang baru saja aku gunakan untuk membakar kertas tadi.

Aku berniat membuat wajah tampan milik adikku hancur, dengan begitu, mungkin tidak akan ada orang yang mau memberikan perhatian lagi pada adikku. Dan akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkan apa yang aku mau.

"Ka-kakak..."

Aku bisa melihat jelas ekspresi ketakutannya. Matanya yang melotot dan jakun yang bergerak naik turun sudah jelas membuktikan kalau Sehun sedang ketakutan.

"Ada apa, adikku..." "Kalau kau tidak kesini, kau tidak akan bisa memilikiku lagi, lho..."

"KAKAK!"

Tangannya yang besar dan kasar mengguncang keras tubuhku.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kakak inginkan, asalkan tubuh ini akan tetap menjadi milikku."

SRET

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung melesatkan ujung penjepit besi yang masih panas ke wajahnya. Asap mengepul seketika saat ujung penjepit itu mengenai kulit wajah adikku. Tapi, dibalik kepulan asap itu, aku bisa melihat kalau dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Aku senang sekali, kak... aku senang kalau bisa membuat kakak bahagia."

Suara lirihnya membuatku tersentak. Apa aku menyesal melakukan semua ini? Tidak, tidak mungkin aku menyesal.

Lagipula karena dirinya juga aku melakukan semua ini, ya karena dia...

Aku pikir... meski selama ini aku berusaha keras...

Walau sudah aku pertaruhkan dan mengorbankan segalanya... aku tidak merasakan harga diriku. Yang aku lakukan selama ini hanya merendahkan orang lain, daripada melihat apa yang kumiliki.

"Kakak... buka baju kakak. Aku ingin cepat-cepat memasuki kakak..."

Suaranya membuyarkan lamunanku. Penjepit besi yang tadi kupengang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai.

Kulihat, wajah yang semula putih bak porselein itu sekarang terdapat luka bakar yang lumayan besar. Luka itu berada tepat dibawah mata kirinya. Aku senang sekali, kalau seperti ini, aku pasti bisa mengejar impianku.

"Kakak lama sekali. Biar aku saja yang membuka baju kakak."

Satu persatu pakaian yang kupakai tergeletak tak berdaya dilantai.

Jilatan kasar dileherku mengawali sesi panasku bersama adikku.

Sehun terlihat bersemangat setelah membaringkan aku diatas sofa panjang diruang tamu.

Jilatan dan hisapan semakin sering ia lakukan seiring dengan desahanku yang meluncur tanpa bisa ditahan.

"AH!"

Satu jari panjangnya yang memasuki tubuhku membuatku berteriak kaget. Hingga jari ketiganya yang masuk, membuat bagian selatan tubuhku mengeluarkan cairannya.

"Kakak... kau cepat sekali keluarnya..."

Ku rasakan sapuan lidah Sehun ditulang selangkaku. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya sibuk mengocok penisku yang kembali tegang setelah klimaks.

Meski sedikit ragu, tapi aku mengakui kalau aku selalu terbuai saat Sehun melakukan semua ini pada tubuhku. Rasanya... semua bebanku menghilang saat gairah sudah memenuhi kepalaku.

"Kakak aku masuk ya..."

Kedua pahaku dibuka lebar oleh Sehun, dan tanpa ampun, dia langsung memasukkan miliknya kedalam tubuhku. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya hingga desahan panjang kami saling beriringan.

"Rasanya panas sekali didalam tubuhmu, kak."

"Rasanya aku tidak akan puas meski melakukannya berulang kali denganmu, kak."

Sehun itu adikku yang sangat menyedihkan. Bodoh dan tak berguna, tapi selalu berakhir menjadi korbanku.

"Ahn..~"

Aku memeluk erat tubuh kekar adikku. Memeluk tubuh itu seolah dia akan hilang kapan saja kalau aku melepaskannya.

"Ka-kakak... ada apa?"

Dia satu-satunya orang yang menginginkan aku. Satu-satunya orang yang menganggapku ada didunia ini. Dia satu-satunya orang yang menginginkan tubuh berhargaku sampai harus membuang segalanya.

"Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu pergi begitu saja dariku, kan?"

 **END**

AAAA! APAAN INI? Jelek ya? Gak nyambung ya? Gak mirip sama aslinya ya? Yah gak papa lah, itung-itung hiburan meski gak kehibur. Ini mungkin pelampiasan kekecewaanku karena kemarin ffku yang berjudul Normal or Abnormal menghilang ditelan admin FFn. Sudahlah, tak usah dipikirkan lagi. Monggo bagi yang berminat kasih review agar saya tahu dimana letak kesalahan saya. Ok deh, terimakasih karena sudah bersedia membaca dan ngeriview (kalaupun juga ada.)


End file.
